Strange Confessions
by The White Sheep
Summary: Tsukimori is coming of rather arrogant, a perfectionist with no time nor compassion for other's hardships, however when it suddenly comes to handle the changes within himself caused by other people, how is he going to figure it out on his own?


**Strange Confessions.**

**Chapter 1. The Beginning of Something I don't Know?**

* * *

The fresh-smelling rain went sliding down the drenched windows of a huge mansion.

A soft yet chilly tune was roaming the huge empty house, far-reaching notes of an amazingly skilled violinist.

Tsukimori sighed as he finished off with a concentrated, flawless sliding with his bow.

His long azure bangs were softly grazing against his pale face, tickling his eyes as he swung his head very lightly.

He looked around, noticing the rain just beyond his window.

The dark clouds were closing up on his house, preventing him further from wanting to enter the outside world.

He sighed again, glancing lightly at his pale reflection in the window as the dark rainy clouds gathered around his home, turning the glass in his window into a perfect mirror.

He suddenly frowned, twirled around, walking straight towards the door, heading for the front door with quick impatient paces.

He opened the door, wearing an annoyed expression as he frowned at his own pathetic behaviour as he stepped right into the falling rain.

The cold tiny raindrops fell hard upon his skin, drenching his entire self.

His head felt so odd, so full of thoughts, some he had no memory of how had appeared or from where.

"**What are you doing?"** a deep smirking voice asked from the dark beyond the front gate.

Tsukimori quickly opened his eyes which he had closed as to not have the rain blind him, and stared at a tall masculine guy.

_Tsuchiura?_ Tsukimori thought while regretting having stepped outside the door.

How pathetic he must have looked … did look.

"**Oi, are you ignoring me?"** Tsuchiura asked with a husky voice although it sounded more like a statement.

Tsukimori grimaced but only very lightly, sighing as he silently spoke; **"Did I say I was?"**

Tsuhiura instantly felt how Tsukimori's arrogant-sounding question hit him in the back of the head, confirming that Tsukimori was as annoying as ever and that it would always be an unchangeable fact.

"**Seriously … you are ..."** Tsuchiura said, turning the side to the drenched Tsukimori, his own self totally drenched.

"**Normally people don't go saying 'I'm ignoring you, just so you know' … one the other hand, I ****don't think the categorization 'normal' includes you though."** Tsuchiura snapped back, sighing as Tsukimori approached the gate.

Tsukimori's gaze was sort of off, as if he had difficulties in focusing.

"**What are you doing out in the rain?"** Tsukimori asked casually.

Tsuchiura smirked, ridiculing the foolish violinist with a quiet husky sigh, snapping back further; **"In the mood for chit chat, eh? Tsukimori has grown strange." **

Tsukimori stood staring at the masculine guy, the rain continuing to blur his vision.

"**Have I?"** Tsukimori asked with a somewhat sad expression of not knowing the answer to that himself.

" … **I thought I just said so." **

Tsukimori sighed as if it was a relief to him somehow.

A faint smile spread across his cold lips, crooking his features into a non-Tuskimori-ish face.

"**Is that so ..."** Tsukimori spoke silently, meant for merely his own ears.

_That guy … _Tsuchiura thought as he sighed, saying with an annoyed voice; **"Whatever, I'm off. Go inside." **

Tsukimori stared at Tsuchiura with an empty yet thoughtful expression as he went down the road, away from the gate.

Tsukimori tilted his head to the side, preparing himself for heading back inside when the low husky voice sounded from beyond the gate again; **"You're so dense." **

Tsukimori stood perfectly still, asking; **"Why is it that you say that?" **

Tsuchiura leaned his back up against the cold fences of the gate, sighing as he said; **"Because I wanted to, that's why. You annoy me. Stop asking questions all the time ... jeez."**

Tsukimori, who had his back turned towards Tsuchiura as well grimaced a little.

"**I thought you were leaving."** Tsukimori spoke in a rude tone.

"**Obviously I didn't as I appear to be still talking to you here. Stop changing the subject too ... you're acting like a confused maiden."** Tsuchiura said, wavering about bursting out laughing or yelling at Tsukimori's strangely calm and annoying behaviour.

They were both silent for a while, the only proof of both of them still being there was their slow breaths.

"**So I guess you're actually pretty clueless, eh?"** Tsuchiura ridiculed Tsukimori as he smirked, pleased with himself somehow.

"**Am I?"** Tsukimori asked back, confirming nothing.

"**You are. Why did I even come back? Was it really to talk to a guestion mark? Go inside, I'm leaving."** Tsuchiura uttered annoyed and walked away with fast heavy paces.

The rain continued to fall as Tsukimori sighed deeply and went inside the house again.

He leaned his back towards the door, frowning lightly at Tsuchiura's words since he had no idea as to why they had been spoken to him in the first place.

He placed a wet cold hand on his cheek, feeling the spot of hotness increase.

He shook his head slowly, muttering; **"I must be getting sick ..."**

**Wow ... it's been looooong since I uploaded a story ^^ this 1st chapter might not give that much information but I'm trying to get into the right "writing mood" again :) Pardon me for mistakes I might have made (or may happen to make) ... ^^**

**I want to say that this story ... I'm really ONLY TRYING to be funny :/ I may not succeed, however, that's another case ^^ **

**Hope you will enjoy this :D**


End file.
